fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Gburbas
Jest zajebisty. 9+/10 z zasady że tylko Tekotu może mieć 10. --Tercio 20:20, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Ziemia? Rzeczywiście musiał być upity. MOC jest OK. 7/10 Tenebris . Za MOCa to 7+/10, ale za story to już 10/10. No i zajebisty żywioł ;] Muge 06:51, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) Jak przeczytałem jego imię na Aktywności to myślałem, że Muge zrobił kolejnego MOCa typu Gbuurona O.o Się rozczarowałem, no ale cóż... MOC faktycznie ciekawy, chociaż nie wiem dlaczego Tercio się nim tak podniecał (klockofilia?), bo dla mnie aż tak dupy nie urywa. Jest solidnie wykonany, chociaż jak dla mnie cały efekt psuje maska (choć nie potrafię wymyślić lepszej alternatywy, chyba że któraś z masek z 2001-2003 w kolorze pomarańczowym (o ile takie masz oczywiście) mogłyby lepiej pasować). No i jak dla mnie, to on bardziej wygląda na bobasa niż na dziadka ;o Story długie i na początku mnie zniechęciło, ale w końcu się przemogłem i przeczytałem (zaszalałem, nie ma co) - i tak, nie wiem czy w uniwersum Bio występują nazwy dni jak środa itd., a cały pierwszy akapit to zżynka z Kopernika <:'l Reszta jest w porządku, choć miejscami trochę przesadzone, no i czy na FB panuje teraz jakaś moda na odbieranie postaciom głosu? (żeby nie było, ja byłem pierwszy! >:L). 8/10 ZuzaForever! 08:51, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) : Vox, na początku to samo pomyślałem, a za MOCa 8-/10Mitux447 09:57, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) : Podniecam się bo mogę. I do tego odbierania głosu: Jemu chcieli odebrać głos, ale nie odebrali, tak więc :| --Tercio 09:05, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) Z początku przeczytałem "Gbuuron", potem jednak mi się nawinęła na myśl nazwa "Grubas". A tu bach, Gburbas ;x Ale zacznijmy ocenę. Historia jako tako podzielona na 2 części przeze mnie, gdzie jedna część odnosi się do tego kim był, a druga co się z nim działo po wygłoszeniu teorii. "W pierwszą środę miesiąca, upity Gburbas ogłosił swoja teorię o obrotach sfer niebieskich według to której Planeta Właściwa krąży wokół słońca a nie odwrotnie" nie podoba mi się zerżnięcie od Kopernika, tego odkrycia. Już mogłeś się minimalnie postarać i zamiast dać nazwę "o obrotach sfer niebieskich" napisać "o orbicie wokół czerwonej gwiazdy". Cokolwiek by zmniejszyć to podobieństwo do naszego astronoma. Ale idziemy dalej - druga część story, już mi się bardziej podoba, ew. za dużo wątków z alkoholem (już wszędzie zostało opisane że za dużo pił, nawet w charakterze). "barwnie opisał gówniany i przestarzały system" myślę że jest ogrom słów które mogłyby zastąpić słowo "gówniany". Słaby? Niedokładny? Nieprzydatny? I wiele wiele więcej. Poza tym historia na +. Teraz czas na MoCa. Widać że ma bęben od picia, na początku myślałem że to dziecko po nakramieniu :x Mogłeś dać inny kolor oczu dla kontrastu, bo za bardzo zlewa się z całością. Ten stalowy drąg jakiś taki nijaki. Nie podoba mi się. Btw, czemu jest on w szablonie oznaczony jako "broń" skoro Gburbas nie umiał walczyć? Lepiej dopisać "narzędzie" czy coś. MoC jest fajny, historia w jakimś tam stopniu zadawalająca, a całość oceniam tak 8+/10